


A Record of Metamorphosis

by Salacious_Sovereign



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Gradual Sluttery, Horny Teenagers, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26336485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salacious_Sovereign/pseuds/Salacious_Sovereign
Summary: As the Spring months begin, Marinette finds herself getting increasingly horny. She struggles to find a way to deal with it besides committing lewd and reproachable acts, and decides that keeping a diary will help.In the end, it just becomes a log of her descent into depravity.
Comments: 17
Kudos: 56





	1. Sunday, May 16th

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dear Diary...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22886698) by [WestOrEast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast). 



> Disclaimer: I do not condone any sexual activity with or towards minors. It is a crime almost everywhere worldwide for a reason. Children can not consent, as they have not developed enough nor been taught enough to do so. Keep it fictional.
> 
> Here I am starting yet another chaptered fic, this one in the vein of "Dear Diary..." by WestOrEast, which is just a fucking astounding read. Here's hoping my own version can be half as good.
> 
> This one is going to be updated very sporadically, as it'll be my little go-to when I just wanna write something that isn't too large or needing as many thoughts to compose.
> 
> So have fun!

Sunday, May 16th

Recently something strange has been happening to me. It's been horrible and overbearing and I just can't get rid of it even though I know **how** to get rid of it but-

Okay. Let me start over.

I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng. It feels a silly to introduce myself since I'm the only one who will ever see this, but it also feels like the right thing to do. Feels more like I'm confiding in someone rather than just venting to myself, so that's nice at least.

Anyways, something has been wrong with me since Friday. I was living pretty normally up until then, and I first noticed it when I was ~~staring at~~ _observing_ the back of Adrien's head, taking in the view of his soft, golden hair. Now normally I can get just the teensiest bit shy when it comes to that beautiful angel. My cheeks get red and thinking is like trying to walk through sludge, let alone trying to actually talk to him.

But this time it was different. I was still in that space, but some things were off. My heartbeat quickened, I felt more than ever my nipples rub against my bra, and my legs began to unconsciously cross to cover my... private parts as they began to moisten, and I knew for certain that something had changed.

Basically... I got **_horny_**.

Oh, I was so embarrassed! That'd never happened in class before, not even when Adrien got up close, but the back of his head does that to me somehow?!

And even worse, it didn't really... die down after class. I still felt it, just as powerful, like a pulse in my stomach begging me for it's attention. But I won't! I promised myself I wouldn't, and I decided to just go on, it'd go away on its own, and my life would be just fine again!

...Except it wasn't. I went home, and got my homework done at least, but trying to design was a nightmare, as I couldn't really keep a clear head to be creative! So I decided to relax and just play some games, take my mind off of my... state, and it'd be all better in the morning!

But it _still **w a s n ' t**_. Falling to sleep wasn't helping, not with Adrien's gorgeous face around the room, and it stayed the exact same when I woke up! I muscled onwards and tried to be productive, but I just couldn't focus on work.

So I've been more and more worried, and I thought to buy this diary to put my thoughts down in a way where I can see and keep track of them. Like a schedule! Except instead of things I'm going to do, it's to keep me from doing things!

It kinda helps already, just putting these words down where I can see them, likes it makes this state of... being more bearable and manageable already!

Well, that's enough for now, I've got some commissions to work on, now that I have this to help keep my thoughts in order. I'll conquer my body for sure!


	2. Monday, May 17th

Monday, May 17th

Well, school went about as badly as I'd expected. At least no one noticed me, I hope.

I went to school just like normal, hoping that just because this weekend had been unproductive, being in a public room surrounded by friends and learning would help me out!

It did actually! Well, at first anyways.

I got to the classroom, still feeling the smallest of tingles, but nowhere near what it'd been this weekend! I was recovering, like a cold all it needed was some rest and downtime, and so I was winning!

...And then Adrien had to show his ~~stupid~~ amazing face into class with that cute little smile, and it's like someone put a match to a pile of leaves. I couldn't calm down during class, as the boy's golden mane kept that little fire lit. Even keeping my eyes on Ms. Bustier wasn't helping, because it was right there at the edge of my vision, almost taunting me in it's softness.

If this keeps up it's going to be a big issue. I'm just lucky there hasn't been an Akuma lately, otherwise I'd be in real trouble, as a distraction there could mean Hawkmoth's win...

God, I don't even know who to go to with this! Mom would probably help, but it'd be terribly embarrassing even if she didn't mean it to be. Alya would be worse because she _would_ mean to be embarrassing about it. There's no other girls in class I'm close enough to have that sort of conversation about with, and I'm not even going to consider asking any guys about this.

Which leaves me either dealing with this myself, which I am **very** aware of how to do so. Or ask Tikki, which now that I think about it, could be a really good idea since she's a god and all, and probably has oodles of experience with human girls, especially with past Ladybugs and whatnot...

Alright that's decided then; when I get home, I'll ask Tikki for help!

...That is if I can last the school day with my privates burning like this...

* * *

Well, that was a bust.

Mind you, it's not like Tikki _didn't_ offer me any help, but the help she did offer was... unhelpful.

Alright, I'm just being confusing now, so let's start from the beginning.

I came home and got to my room and I explained my situation to Tikki, who was very polite and quiet through the whole rundown, which was very helpful. Then I asked her what she would have me do to fix it, and all she gave me was a little laugh. That was very different and _very_ rude, and I told her so. She apologized and began to explain herself.

She told me that many Ladybugs have this issue, since Ladybugs in nature tend to reproduce in Spring. Normally this would begin in March, at the beginning of the season, but because I'd been so busy I hadn't noticed it, but seeing Adrien was just a sudden release of all the tension I'd been holding in, and wouldn't go away until the end of spring, which was luckily in just a couple of weeks.

...She also told me to just take care of it myself, but I flat out refuse to do that. It's unseemly, embarrassing, and plain old dirty. No, no, **no**.

But enough of that for now. I've got to get started on those commissions now, I have to finish those sometime before the clients get mad.

Besides it's just a couple of weeks, Ladybug can handle that much at least! See you later, Diary!


	3. Tuesday, May 18th

Tuesday, May 18th

Oh Chloe gets me riled up like crazy! Every day that girls comes into class and flaunts her money and status as "Daddy's Little Girl", like it's the single best thing in the world! Well she's wrong, because her only friend is Sabrina, who probably only hangs around her because she's scared of her or likes the status she has, nobody else can tolerate her, and she doesn't have a single thing she's good at that'll get her by in life if her daddy loses his job as the mayor!

... Sorry about that diary, it's just every single day I have to deal with that stuck up brat, for years I've had to even, and she never gets any better or more bearable. I have friends, people like me and support me, and she acts like she's the hottest thing to ever walk the face of the planet, and it's awful to see. At least she's useful for one thing, because when I'm angry I can't be aroused.

...And there I go, reminding myself of it again.

That problem definitely hasn't gone away. It's just there, always distracting me, making life harder to live. I know Tikki told me to take care of it, and she's an immortal goddess and all that, but I just can't. I don't think she realizes that it's a human thing to not want to touch yourself in that way. But it'd be hard to explain that to her, let alone me understand a ladybug god-Kwami thing's perspective.

It's been a big hindrance, this heat in my gut. I can barely get any work done, school or not, and I've had to ask Alya for her notes today and yesterday. If this keeps up it's gonna be a disaster on my life, and my parents might even ground me, or I'll lose customers, which will make being Ladybug harder.

...I don't know, I'll think about it more later, I've gotta _try_ and do some work. Later Diary.

* * *

Well, it finally happened. An Akuma appeared outside the museum today, and I had to go deal with it as Ladybug. And almost lost because of this... _state_ of mine.

I was surprisingly distracted by Chat, as I'd never noticed how tight that leather suit was on him, or how it showed off his butt in just the right ways, or how bright his eyes were...

No! That's Chat Noir you're talking about, partner, not romantic in the least, so STOP!!!

Anyways, it distracted me to where I was smacked aside from something I know I could've easily dodged, and almost knocked unconcious from it. Chat had to save the day this time, and was even concerned about how distracted I was. I told him I'd handle it now, and he stopped asking which is great. He's one of the last people I'd want to tell, not because of trust or anything, but because I think I might _explode_ from the embarrassment, and you know he'd make some awful puns about it later too.

That aside, I can't ignore this anymore, not with some actual evidence that it's being detrimental to Paris, that it's no longer just my issue. So tomorrow after school, I'm going to go find an adult shop, and buy something to help with this.

Wish me luck Diary.


	4. Wednesday, May 19th

Wednesday, May 19th

That was a lot harder than I expected. And I didn't even get what I wanted!

I woke up, super ready (and the _teensiest_ bit excited, but I never said that...) to get through today and then go find the... store I'd looked up the night before. But when I got to class, and had to calm down and listen to the lesson, I noticed it was a lot harder to ignore the _heat_ inside when I spent my day thinking all about it. By the end of the day I was actually concerned I was going to start dripping through to the seat!

I might actually die if that happened.

Anyways, my predicament aside, the second classes ended, I bolted off the campus, pulled out the map on my phone, and made my way to my... solution. I'm pretty sure Alya was suspicious of me, but I couldn't **THINK** about anything else really. Not when the heat was just as strong as before and also the focus of my attention at the same time. I'll call her later, get her off my trail.

While I worried a bunch about things on my way there though, I arrived kind of fast because of my running and the fact that it was like, less than five blocks from the school. Seems like kind of a risk to have so close to a secondary school, but I'm also not a business owner, so I can't really judge.

It was kind of hidden though, dug into the side-street like that. I distinctly remember a sign with a leg and fishnets, and the name 'Lixxx and Lace', but once I got in everything kind of started to blur.

Because good lord, there was **so. Much. STUFF.**

Little balls on plastic strings, small drill thingies, REALLY revealing underwears, and all sorts of other things I can't even begin to try and describe. And so many of them were shaped like... penises! Ugh, even writing that is really embarrassing.

As I said, I was panicking because of how much stuff there was in there, so I just grabbed something, bought it, and ran as fast as I could back home. I don't even think my parents saw me, which is good, because there's no way that they could've missed what I had under my arm the whole way home:

Namely a really big horse-penis-shaped... THING.

I didn't even know what it was until I read the box. I didn't even know that people were willing to think about doing such a thing with the pretty animals. Heck, forgetting the animal situation (though I will definitely return to that), he thing was **m a s s i v e** , like half the size of my leg at least! What are people thinking, making stuff this big! I don't even know how it'd be possible to fit that into anyone, just the thought makes me hurt inside and wanna throw up!

...Well, that whole trip was a total failure, I wasted my money, I'm pretty sure _someone_ saw me running home with this, and worst of all; I'm still really darn horny.

I think I'm done fighting this. It's too hard to think, and I keep panicking more than usual, and it's just.., ugh! I've gotta take care of this. See you later diary.

* * *

That. Was. AMAZING.

Okay, before I start with anything let me say that it's great to not feel that heady arousal in me. I can actually think for once, and I bet I won't wake up with soaked underwear for once tomorrow, and won't that be nice?

Alright, onto the actual content of what I did though; I used my fingers. I was pretty scared at first, but sucked up my fear and just started rubbing outside my... lower parts, and **oh** , was it a beautiful feeling. I started rubbing myself really fast, opening it up and rubbing all around, and before I knew it I was spraying my, uhmm, fluids, all over the bed. I'm gonna have to was those myself tomorrow, and start getting a towel, but just feeling that initial relief was great.

But I couldn't just stop there, no, I kept going, started putting my finger a bit more inside. It was really weird at first, feeling something actually moving in there, but the arousal I had at that point let that awkwardness pass really quick, and I was moving all around inside, going faster and faster and moving more and more, and I eventually had to bite my pillow to keep my parents from hearing everything.

I ended up doing that for about two hours.

Oh diary, I'm so glad I can take care of this myself now! I've just gotta hid that horse... thing somewhere my parents will never find it, and I'll be good to go forever!

Phew, now that I'm done with that though, I can actually do some sketching, so goodnight diary! I know mine will be.


	5. Thursday, May 20th

Thursday, May 20th

God, using my fingers last night is probably the single-best decision I've made in a while. I know I'm a good girl, and that I do good things, but with all the little things I seem to be a really bad judge. Always late to class, always forgetting homework, always just... indecisive and worried. And really, I felt the same with relieving myself.

But now, with my head all clear and free of that heat, I can really tell how much it helped. I slept better than I have in at least a month, and my underwear was even dry this morning! That really helps with the laundry being yet _another_ thing I'd had to keep from my parents. I'll definitely do that more often.

Welp, since everything's been solved, I guess I'm off to school now. With a clear head, this should be a piece of cake!

* * *

It wasn't a piece of cake.

Oh sure, it started as one. But by lunch, I was feeling it again. The sticky underwear, the heat in my face and stomach, the shaking so small I only noticed when I was writing, it all came back! I thought it was something that just happened once every like couple months after a certain time, then you just dealt with it and it goes away. Like the flu maybe.

But nope, it was there again. I was so... horny, that's what I was so I might as well actually _say_ it, _**horny**_ that I actually considered going into the bathroom to take care of myself at lunch!

Of course, I shot that down as that's really not the safest place from prying eyes, and I also don't really think I could be quiet enough to not be noticed. No, I waited until I got home to do that, but maaaaan was it a hassle!

But now I feel all better! Sure, I had to wash another set of underwear, but at least I confirmed I really can just deal with it all on my own! It's nice, to have that bit of independence.

I've got to go now diary, I told Alya that I'd keep her company while she took her sisters out today. I just wanted to stop by and take care of myself. See you later!


	6. Friday, May 21st

Friday, May 21st

It's getting worse.

I didn't want to think that, but when I woke up this morning my sheets were _soaked_ , and my... lady parts, were burning terribly. Gosh, I must've spent at least a half hour just jamming my fingers inside myself, and I definitely have to clean up on my own clothes and bed, or that's gonna be an embarrassing conversation with mom.

Tikki said that it should've lessened somewhat since I started doing this, but its only gotten worse. But I can't just stop, otherwise I'm gonna be unfocused when an Akuma attacks, and I can't afford that. I guess my fingers aren't gonna cut it this time. I've got to go back to that store, and get something an actual human can use.

... Yes I still have the horse-thing, I can't even _think_ about going into to return it, nevermind actually carrying that thing across Paris to the store!

But I really don't wanna panic and buy another horse-thing, or something even worse. After all, I really don't think I was in the right mind to browse properly. I'm gonna need some help, so I guess I'm talking to Alya today.

I just hope she doesn't get mad at me...

* * *

That went... very different from how I thought it would.

So I did talk to Alya today. In private of course, it would be awful for anyone else to hear it, and I think I might just... burst into flames if Adrien heard!

But yeah, Alya was surprisingly accepting, even laughing at me a bit (which is _definitely_ rude, but I need her help so I guess she can have that one.) She told me I was being "cute" about this too. We'll see how she's feeling when there's a volcano between her legs...

I was feeling particularly hot by the time school ended, not as much as when I woke up, but definitely getting there, so we decided that going to the store was necessary. I'll say this though, for all of her laughing and calling me cute, she was an _absolute **godsend**_.

Seriously, she was super calm and cool while we were in there, like it was some cute shirt she was looking at instead of little plastic penises! I could barely look around myself, so she just picked out this little pink thingy for me to use. It's a bit bigger than my hand, but _way_ smaller than the horse, thank god.

She split up with me when I got home though, which is good. I love Alya, but that is **not** something to share with best friends.

So, that was a bit long, but here I am, with this little thing next to me. I'm a bit embarrassed just looking at it, but I feel like I'm going to **explode** right now, I'm shaking and wet and **hot** and...

Okay, I'm going, wish me luck diary!


	7. Saturday, May 22nd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two Chapters, One Day, WOAH!
> 
> Yep, I was in a writing mood tonight, so here's a double helping of horny Marinette!
> 
> Also, note for this chapter. No, I do not have a watersports fetish, neither will I be writing about that. The language is simply used to exacerbate our girl's mood and feelings.
> 
> Anyways, I'm going to bed, I have work tomorrow. You guys have fun reading!

Saturday, May 22nd

Oh gosh, last night was **SUPER** intense. I even fell asleep before I could update you!

So, that pink thing is _way_ better than my little fingers, that's for sure. I say little very specifically, because compared to them, it is **big**. At least, it feels way bigger once it's inside.

It was almost too much at first. My parts had such a hard time adjusting at first, it was such a difference. But I played it safe, took it slow, and before long I was feeling way more stretched than my fingers would ever have done. Unless I did, like, the whole hand, but that just sounds like trouble.

Anyways, once I got used to it oh my **god** , it was like night and day. My fingers did the job sure, but this just felt so right. Like this was what was meant to be happening, the shape and the speed opening me up. It was a memorable experience.

So memorable I fell asleep right after. I'm just glad my mom didn't wake me up, that would've been terrible.

Tikki just gave me one of her cute little giggles when I told her how amazing that was this morning. She said "It's natural for a ladybug in heat to want to get filled", and "imagine how nice a real one would feel!" and while that _does_ makes sense...

...did she have to say it in such an embarrassing way though?

Well, I know Tikki always means the best for me, and she was right in the end about my issue, it's still embarrassing to hear.

Anyways, it's a Saturday, I'll think about embarrassing things another time. I've got plans to hang out with Alya today. She said we're gonna go to the movies with some friends, and that's always fun! See you tonight diary!

* * *

...I don't like pants anymore...

That's a little weird to start with so I'll explain.

So, we definitely went out with some friends. There was Alya (of course) and Nino, but also Juleka, Rose, Nathaniel, and **ADRIEN**! She did _not_ prepare me for that, but Adrien's always a nice surprise, but I need the time to psych myself up, get ready for him, I can't just be **dropped** into that sort of situation, it's suicide, she KNOWS it, and...

Deep breaths Marinette. DEEP. BREATHS.

Okay.

Anyways, while he's certainly always welcome to come out with us, I just really wasn't prepared for Adrien Agreste himself to be there. I know he's in our class, but still.

So, we go into the movie, it's a comedy movie I was actually kind of interested in, but it was really hard to focus with Adrien-freaking-Agreste RIGHT BESIDE ME! I know Alya means well, but on a normal day she knows I'd combust in my seat! But this was no normal day, no, it was much worse.

I started getting horny again. Story of my life now, I know, but this was much worse. It soaked through into my pants!

Let me repeat.

I, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, (technically) WET MYSELF, RIGHT NEXT TO ADRIEN AGRESTE.

I thought I was going to die right then and there. If he found that out, he'd hate me for sure, and then our wedding will never happen, and our kids will never be born! So, I grabbed Alya, brought her out of there, and told her what was going on. God, my cheeks have never been redder.

Thankfully she didn't make fun of me this time, and just help me clean up. But no matter how much... _fluid_ , we cleaned, it still looked like I wet myself (which I _technically_ did, but STILL). So I went home. There was NO WAY I was risking Adrien seeing me like this.

Hopefully Alya has a good excuse for me.

But I can't risk that sort of thing happening again, especially at school, because;

1\. I can't just go home and fix it

and 2. if Chloe finds out, there's no way she'll be quiet about it, and everyone will know for sure!

...It's getting warmer out, so honestly, I can do away with pants, but shorts would have the same problem. Hmm...

Skirts and dresses it is then!

I've got some work to do then, so I'll see you later diary!

...but first, get rid of this burning in my lap, **again**.

Stupid, sexy, Agreste...


	8. Sunday, May 23rd

Sunday, May 23rd

It really has been a while since I've worn a dress hasn't it?

I'm wearing a new one I made, just a simple pink sundress with some lilies decorating it, and it's super airy! It swishes and dances with my every move, and it's really pretty! I ought to wear these more often.

Especially since I create clothes. I feel maybe I've been somewhat... stagnant in what I wear. It's honestly a little embarrassing for someone who's so serious about her fashion to dress so same-y all the time... 

But I've got a really good reason for changing my clothes up a bit now, so that's nothing to worry about! No sheepish Marinette, we're moving on!

So anyways, since I messed up our nice friend outing yesterday (I JUST said no embarrassed Marinette, what the heck...), I thought I'd just stay inside and get my new wardrobe prepared for future use! Productivity and preparation, thy name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng! And it'll be fun to wear some of my own designs too, I just know it!

I'm gonna get back to that now though, I wanna make at least two entire outfits by the end of the day, so goodbye for now Diary!

* * *

Ugh, productivity and Marinette just can't exist at the same time apparently.

Not even twenty minutes after I put you down, I'm hearing screams outside and of _course_ it's an Akuma!

It's not like I'm mad at the citizens for needing help before you ask! It's Hawkmoth and his perfect ability to corrupt some innocent person right as I need to do something. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that's his real superpower, not the Akumatizations.

But anyways, the Akuma wasn't too big of a deal. No pushover, but not really a major threat either. He was just kinda stretchy? It was a bit trickier than I thought it was gonna be, but between two experienced heroes it wasn't really too hard.

Speaking of _two_ experienced heroes however, uhmmm... How do I say this...

Has Chat's butt always looked that good?

I gotta assume yes because he's never changed the suit from what I've seen, but maybe I've just never payed much attention before...

NOT THAT I SHOULD BE PAYING ANY ATTENTION TO CHAT'S BUTT, NOPE NO NOP NOOOOOOOOO-

* * *

Okay I've calmed down now Diary, sorry for freaking on you like that, but it's just... This is Chat we're talking about! Dork supreme, fifty puns a second, accident-prone Chat Noir who I've known for what feels like forever at this point!

And now I can't stop thinking about how he might have a grabbable butt beneath that suit.

It's just really jarring is all Diary, I swear! This dang lust, I deal with it MULTIPLE TIMES A DAY, and now it makes me think dirty about my partner! This is not professional conduct!

Luckily he didn't seem to notice, or else he'd have _definitely_ been weirded out.

...Well knowing that flirt, maybe not? Honestly he might be pretty receptive, and that'd be _soooo_ nice to cool down with some-

NOOOOOOOO!

Bad Ladybug, no partner relations until Hawkmoth is gone!

I'll just... deal with this otherwise until then! Next time I see Chat, everything will be super hunky-dory, and normal, and NOT AT ALL LUSTY IN THE SLIGHTEST.

So says Ladybug hero of Paris!

...But Ladybug still has to make some clothes in less than two hours, so I'll continue this later.

Bye for now!


End file.
